The last decade has seen a substantial growth in the use of high-throughput molecular technologies in cancer research across the SKCCC. Efficient utilization of the data generated by these experiments is of strategic scientific importance and requires bioinformatics support. The bioinformatics shared resource guarantees the availability of comprehensive bioinformatics expertise to Cancer Center members. This resource comprises faculty and support staff able to support data acquisition (including study design, feasibility of objectives, availability of public-access genomic information, data storage, and data annotation), statistical quality control (including artifact detection, preprocessing, and normalization of data from genomic technologies), data analysis (including visualization, modeling, inference and interpretation), and development of innovative customized bioinformatics tools, and education. This resource stabilizes and expands existing high-quality expertise in the areas of computational molecular biology, bioinformatics, and computing-intensive statistical genetics. Organizing this expertise as a Shared Resource is a costeffective approach to ensure that qualified bioinformatics support is readily available to investigators from all programs in the center. Resource members are in an ideal position to initiate and promote interdisciplinary interactions among cancer research projects led by different investigators, and thus speed the bi-directional exchange between basic and clinical science. Members of the Shared resource will also continue to develop their own agenda of cancer bioinformatics research, to participate in educational activities in the Cancer Center and across the University, and to be active in the profession. These dimensions will be funded separately from this submission, but are critical in the development of a group able to provide Cancer Center investigators with reliable, state-of-the-art, and broad-based expertise.